


Flatware to Freedom

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prison Escape, RocketShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: “A tragedy! An outrage! A complete and utter waste of taxpayer’s money!” Jessie bemoaned for the fourth time that day as she clung to the prison bars with almost acidic indignance.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Flatware to Freedom

“A tragedy! An outrage! A complete and utter waste of taxpayer’s money!” Jessie bemoaned for the fourth time that day as she clung to the prison bars with almost acidic indignance.

“It’s no good, Jesise,” James said from his perch on the corner bench as he shook his head. “The law shows a lamentable lack of understanding for our unfortunate predicament.”

Jessie turned to him with her hands on her hips. “Well then, what do you suggest we _do_?”

James gave a small smile of triumph and said, “Instead of complaining about our confinement, let’s instead concentrate on chipping away at the very concrete that has us in custody.” He held up a small plastic spoon that had been giving to them with their evening gruel.

Jessie’s eyes went starry with hope. “With this key we will crumple the unkind stonework that keeps us ensnared!”

“Dig, dig, dig to freedom!” they chanted as they dug against the prison floor with the plastic utensil.

An hour later a very tiny groove had been worn into the floor.

Thirty seconds after that the spoon broke.

James hung his head. “Our hopes are dashed!”

“No!” Jessie said, standing up dramatically. “I won’t have it! You and I will escape from this egregious establishment—together!”

“Well, that _sounds_ good,” James admitted. “But what did you have in mind?”

Jessie held up a hand to signify that she needed a moment, and then crossed over to the bars and put on her most polite face.

“Excuse me, but do you think it’s possible that we could get another spoon?” she asked the woman on the other side.

Officer Jenny nodded mutely and passed her another spoon figuring that if they could dig their way through that much mortar with a plastic spoon than they _deserved_ to escape.


End file.
